Hate Runs Deep
by TwistedSouzou
Summary: Rated for major blood and gore. Follow the story of two girls, Nova and Gex, and find out the truth of one girl's bloodline. R


Hate Runs Deep

1

Bloodshed

In the dark, cold vents of a special bank, two demons plot their way to get into the vault."You see him? Exterminate him."Said one of the girls pointing to a guard. The other girl took out her axe&opened the vent. The guard was blissfully unaware of the demon crawling on the ceiling. However, the glint of metal caught his eye it hit him between his eyes as well. The axe-wielding demon jumped from off the ceiling&the other jumped out of the vents."Come."Both of the girls walked to the door, while the axe demon took her thrown axe out of the guard's split skull. The other girl entered a code to open the vault.

As they walked on, the axe-wielder's pouch was leaking."You're leaving a mess Gex."The other demon said."It'll dry Nova."The axe-wielder said. The blood trail dried&dissapeared as they walked on to their destination.

They entered another room, bigger than the entrance. It as a **very** large room&in its center was a podium with two jewels."This isn't the place, let's go."Gex said."No. I want those."Nova said."Alright.I'll wait here."Nova's deep brown eyes glow red&she saw lasers moving around."The floor is heat&pressure sensitive. I can disarm the lasers, it's the floor I'm having trouble with."Nova said, her eyes returned to their emotionless deep brown."Fine, I'll get it."Gex said. Nova took out her sling scythe as she eyed the security box at the far end of the room. She twirled her weapon&slung it at the box. The metal glinted, you can hear it cut through the air. It hit its mark&Nova pulled her weapon back to her. Gex ran at the speed of light&she quickly reached the podium. She examined the box, and said,"Its pressure sensitive."Nova formed two dark balls of energy in her hand."Be careful with those, their unstable."Nova said tossing Gex the dark matter. The dark matter burned Gex's hands, she flinched a little but didn't show it. Gex removed the glass, took the jewels, &replaced them with the matter. Slowly placing the glass back in its proper position, she tossed Nova her prize."Let us go."Nova said leaving the room. Gex caught up evenually&walked beside her.

The hallway got more&more narrow as they walked."I sense guards."Gex said jumping to the ceiling."Stealth won't work if the hallways keep getting narrow."Nova said."I'll crawl, you travel."Gex said crawling on the ceiling like a gecko. Nova took a step back in the shadows&dissapeared in it."Nova, can you hear me?"A voice said in Nova's ear."Yes Notorious. What is it?" "Leave not a one standing." "Understood."Nova took out her scythe and said,"Notorious said no one lives. Watch out for blood." "All right."Gex said. As Nova traveled through the shadows, the guards became slightly tense. They knew someone was around, but the question was'Where?'A scythe emerged from the shadows of the hall behind a guard. In a spilt second, blood sprayed everywhere as his head rolled to the floor. Another guard's face was split in half, the other half of his face looking blankly up at the ceiling. Gex became unnerved because it was looking at her. Nova continued her silent slaughter. Some were scalped exposing half their brains, some were sliced in half, some were even sliced thorough their stomachs leaving the legs standing before they hit the floor as well. When the last guard fell (his head was sliced from eye to eye), Nova said,"Come on, before they catch on."When Gex landed, the floor was covered with blood&body parts. The blood went past her ankle&it seeped through her shoes. Eww... Gex thought.

As Nova opened the door, an alarm went off. Damn. she thought.' Come on, quickly."she said. The room was filled with weapons, from wall to wall. Not a space was left unoccupied."Take what you want."Nova&Gex took two of their favorite weapons, halfway through their thievery, the pile of weapons about to be stolen was already taller than them. Nova stopped suddently&looked to the door. She could hear running&screaming coming down the halls."Got it all?"she asked Gex."Yep, let's get out of here."With a flash of light, the girls&the stolen weapons were gone.


End file.
